Sakura the blood princess
by princesspoison
Summary: vampires, love and friendship, sakura and her friends must collect each part of the prophecy from the kingdoms and survive to fufill it but can they survive when syaorans dad and other powers are out to kill them for sakura blood. romace,adventure, supern
1. And this is why i hate the grunt work

**Sakura the blood princess **

**I do not own CCS, Clamp does**.

(just to let you know all names are written in english version's)

**Were things go bump in the night, **

**Were magic runs through your veins**

**Sakura is the chosen one **

**Without her the world could not stay sane **

**With friends to help her in guidance **

**With love and hate joining the game**

**Were vampires are the bad guys**

**And the cards are here too stay**

**Join Sakura and her friends as they try to save the day.**

**Sakura ran forward her pulse racing the icy floor slippery **

"**Sakura wait it's too dangerous" yelled Madison as they skidded round a corner**

"**Cant stop" gasped Sakura as tear's bled from her eyes "If I do Tory may die"**

"**But it's a trap he'll finally have you were he wants you"**

"**Yeah, yeah I know he wants too stick his fangs in my throat and drain me and my magic" she shouted back as the icy air blew at her short auburn hair whipping it around her small face which had reddened from the cold**

**Being 16 wasn't working out at all well for Sakura Avalon or her best friend Madison Taylor in a mystical world were things that go bump in the night truly exists and the Daddy of the night world wants blood, Sakura's blood at that.**

**Sakura swung her head round to look for her friend, Madison's pale face held fear her long Black hair flowed behind her like a black sea whipped up in a storm her eyes wide and frightned**

"**Sakura look out!" she screamed **

**Turning too look, a shadow loomed up out of the dark coursing Sakura to come to a halt skidding over and rolling into the shadow, looking up Sakura slowly pulled her self to her knee's only to be yanked up by her hair**

"**Grab the other" A gruff voice from the shadow shouted as more shadows appeared, a scream from Madison brought Sakura to her senses**

"**Oh key of Clow, power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand the force ignite, realise" Shouted Sakura a light bloomed up around Sakura casting the shadows away revealing their captors **

**A blond haired, red eyed man held Sakura by the wrist his pale hand translucent against the skin of Sakura **

"**Well we were coming to see you guys, but it didn't happen the way I planned it" Sakura muttered**

"**You stupid child my boss knows all" he screached at her**

"**Yeah blah, blah, blah I hear this every time some bad guys come along" Sakura whined **

**A fist came out of nowhere and slammed into sakura's tummy doubling her over in pain the wind rushed from her in a gasp that sent her to her knees as the air rushed from her lungs making her gasp for air**

"**Sakura!" screamed Madison trying to run to her only to be yanked back and slung to the cold floor**

"**You coward you sleazy coward" Sakura mumbled as she stood up fast and reached into her pocket pulling out a Clow card before the captors could react**

"**Sword, Release" She shouted throwing a Clow card into the air and hitting it with her pink wand, a bright light engulfed them all as the wand transformed into the sword, Sakura swung round the sword in her hand and sliced at the wrist that held her blood dripped from the wrist, swearing the man let go.**

"**And this is why I hate the grunt work" he man shouted as his fist lashed out trying to connect with Sakura. **

**(Thank you for reading the next chapter will be written asp. Please let me know what you think x)**


	2. Cherry's and power

"**Sakura!" screamed Madison trying to run to her only to be yanked back and slung to the cold floor**

"**You coward you sleazy coward" Sakura mumbled as she stood up fast and reached into her pocket pulling out a Clow card before the captors could react**

"**Sword, Release" She shouted throwing a Clow card into the air and hitting it with her pink wand, a bright light engulfed them all as the wand transformed into the sword, Sakura swung round the sword in her hand and sliced at the wrist that held her blood dripped from the wrist, swearing the man let go.**

"**And this is why I hate the grunt work" he man shouted as his fist lashed out trying to connect with Sakura.**

Scooping Sakura dodged the punch the momentum took him flying past her face, his fist smashing into the wall the sound of crumbling stone echoed into the night air.

_The fight is on_, thought Sakura as she lunged with the sword intending to pierce the back of her assailant but he was no longer in sight bewildered Sakura looked around the air was motionless, Madison lay on the floor but alone

"Where are they?" Madison whispered her voice croaked

"Shit, I don't know but I don't like this one bit something isn't right"

"You can say that again"

"It's too quite I can't hear anything one instant everything was so loud so clear but now its deathly silent" perplexed Sakura started to walk towards Madison, her footsteps sounded really loud even to her. Sakura's pulse started to race and fear travelled through her blood making her speed up sensing something was wrong

"Get up now!"

"What?"

"Get up and run"

"Why?"

"Their coming"

"Who is?" Madison questioned not understanding the urgency in Sakura's voice

Bending down as she sped up Sakura scooped up Madison pulling her too her feet and started to drag her with her along

"We are" Laughed the blond haired man from earlier as he stepped out of the shadows

_how the hell does he do that just appear out of nowhere_ screamed Sakura to herself as she cursed herself for letting Madison come with her

"Well shit I thought I got rid of your ugly mutt" Sakura said her voice cold and calm

_Well at least I'm appearing calm now just how do I get us out of this stupid situation _

Looking downwards at her hand Sakura noticed that her sword had turned back into her wand

"Time to dance girl's" The blonde man laughed his smooth pale face crinkling to look almost human

"Wow you saved your last dance for me" Sakura said sarcastically and was rewarded by the _glare she received _

_If only looks could kill_

"I wouldn't be so cheeky if I were you I may not be allowed to kill you but I can hurt you or kill your pretty little friend here" as if he only need to think it, he appeared behind Madison and grabbed her hair pulling her backwards so her back arched revealing the smooth expanse of flesh on her neck her pulse was visible the small lump pumped fast and hard making little jumping motions against Madison's skin

"She smells like cookies tasty mouth watering cookies"

Blood pumped to Sakura's face making her red with anger

"Now guys I'm getting pissed this is the last time I'm going to warn you, let Madison go!" Sakura hissed her body calming ready for the storm that would no doubt come fast and hard

"And what if I say no"

"Simple, you die"

"A little girl like you could not harm me"

"Then why is it you hide behind a girl"

Hissing the man slung Madison away from him his anger starting to show

Smiling the vampire started to walk towards Sakura

"Why are you so important to my master I smell the magic coursing through your veins but it can't be just that there are more people more powerful then you with magic we even have our own little vampire that can do magic now if I were you id come quietly or we may have an accident where your brother dearest might die"

"You want to know why" Sakura sighed

"Of course" he whispered

Sakura felt deep inside herself and parted her power inside like opening a door, her deep within was another power, power that belonged to her blood, grasping hold of that power Sakura brought it too the surface

"Why little girl, your eyes have gone black and that should scare me, why?" he laughed that rough voice felt like sandpaper in her head making it ach

Sakura laughed her voice crackled with energy, drawing a little pen knife from her pocket she sliced her arm and watched as blood slowly trickled to the surface

"I'm only going to tell you this because you are about to die" glancing at the man Sakura flicked her blood at him sprinkling it on him and watched as blood lust appeared on the mans face

"Yummy" he whispered as he licked some blood off his fingers

"Sicko"

"You taste like cherry's and power"

"Blood is my power" Sakura slung her hand out towards the vampire in a flinging motion and he slammed into the wall with force that cracked his skull making blood ooze sluggishly out of his head

Some of the other vampire's started to move forward advancing on Sakura there eyes red with lust and from the smell of power that shimmered in the night air and in one motion they all ran at Sakura

_Damn I can't stop them all_, Sakura thought as time seemed to slow down _there is_ _at_ _least twenty of the brutes_

Hesitation was Sakura's down fall for they were upon her in the time it took to take a small breath hands pulled at her clothing and hair as she lashed out with her bare hand trying to defend herself until she fell down bloody and sore her clothes torn and in shreds barely there at all slowly she slipped to the floor trying to hold up herself against the wall


	3. The prince Li

I do not own CCS wish I did

Hesitation was Sakura's down fall for they were upon her in the time it took to take a small breath hands pulled at her clothing and hair as she lashed out with her bare hand trying to defend herself until she fell down bloody and sore her clothes torn and in shreds barely there at all slowly she slipped to the floor trying to hold up herself against the wall

A shadow loomed before Sakura, a chill ran down her spine looking up Sakura gazed at her captor her vision blurry as blood ran into her eyes hastily she looked back down again unexpectedly two fingers were under her chin forcing her face to look up yet again at him his other hand cupped the side of her face drawing it to the side showing the pale skin of her neck

"Oh how I would love to take a mouthful of your neck into my mouth and bite down hard sinking my fangs into that tender skin and feel the sweet essence of you run down my throat cooling it like water would to a mere mortal"

yanking her face out of his hand Sakura spat in his face only to be rewarded by a slap that sent her head backwards into the wall, her head reeling Sakura tried to stand to get to Madison, who was curled up in a small ball only a few meters away, the man let here rise stumbling Sakura moved towards Madison and fell down next to her pulling her onto her lap and started to rock the sobbing girl

"Its going to be okay you know" Sakura whispered rubbing the smooth hair of her friend trying to ease the sob's whilst trying to find away to escape, all ways seemed hopeless

Hands reached out and separated the two girls Madison reached out to Sakura but failed to reach, the chilly air stung at Sakura's body making her start to tremble as fatigue rolled over Sakura she began to grow weak and her knee's gave out the man holding her scooped her up, looking up she gazed upon a red haired vampire his green eyes seemed friendlier then the rest of the vamp's he pulled Sakura against himself into the warmth of his body

_Bloody obvious he fed well tonight_ Sakura winced as her wounds rubbed against the rough material of his jacket

"Don't struggle" the red haired vamp whispered, Sakura took that as an invitation to glare at him her eyes still black from the power

"I'm here to help young one"

"Yeah right you just want to sick you fangs in my like the rest" hissed Sakura back at him sighing the man just gazed at Sakura

"You can't control my with your eyes, you can't roll me" Sakura croaked

"Oh yes I can"

"No vamp can except really powerful one's your not powerful enough"

"How would you know?"

"I can feel it, your power crackles along my skin but I have felt more powerful vampires then you and I have destroyed them but you are more powerful that that blond brute I do not know why you follow such a weak vamp he may be physically strong but mentally he is weak you could control him"

"My master does not wish it so; I am under cover trying to make you come to as little harm as possible"

"A bloody lot of good that's done do I look unhurt?!"

"Yes they are mere flesh wounds and no one has bitten you"

Huffing Sakura felt a wave of dizziness fall over her making her head spin, blood loss will do that to you.

"Rest I will see you come to no harm"

"Yeah right" She muttered and started to wiggle in his arms

"Fine you asked for it" gabbing her small heart shaped face he brought her eyes up too meet his and stared deep into the emerald pools that were her eyes

"Like hell are you doing any mind carp too me"

"Silence" He commanded and like a good slave silence fell upon Sakura

_Oh nuts_, Sakura huffed to her self

Gazing intently into Sakura's eyes he commanded her too sleep, fighting in her mind Sakura tried to push away at the rising black ocean of sleep that was descending on her mind but weakness soon over came her making her limbs feel limp and thoughts became foggy, not even Madison's shouts could reach her, she did not notice as the vamps took flight neither did Madison who was in a deep sleep like Sakura.

Star's twinkled in the clear sky, a long way away a young vamp stood watching the little lights as they flickered, he stood watching and waiting for his fathers troop's to arrive back, unnoticed he hid in the forest that surrounded his fathers kingdom waiting, like always waiting till his sole mate would arrive many people have arrived by demand of his fathers many died by torture of many kinds waiting to arrive back in the world of light many went crazy before death could take them, the crazy were released upon the world, demented and torn they reeked havoc and brought death and left destruction in their footsteps.

The brown haired prince stood still they eye would just pass by his body for not even breath disturbed him concentrating he felt inside himself for the line that connected him to his sole mate, it was there only a thin line it had been there for the last sixteen years of his long life one hundred and sixty years he had waited for something, anything to show him there was some good in the world and then he had felt it, the feeling of power run through him so strong that it had made him grow weak and tonight he had felt her through Jason his red haired friend and servant through their blood connection Jason would feel bound to her once he touched her and bring her safe to him his brown eyes searched the night sky

But why is it she comes now and why does my farther want her? Breaking his posture he moved to run his hand through his wild hair in an anxious gesture ruffling his hair more then it already was a sound from the sky drew his eyes up, there not far away were figures growing larger by the second slowly they descended and his red haired friend carried a slender girl in his arms compared to his larger frame she looked so petite but he could feel the power radiating from her

"Master Li" the tall red haired vamp bowed even with Sakura hidden in his arms

"Jason" Li nodded and looked at the lass in his arms asleep she looked so peaceful and relaxed scratches and cuts covered her and a long line of blood had made a trail down her face from an obvious injury slowly he reached out his hand.


	4. Dreaming of death

**_i do not own CardCaptor Sakura, Clamp does wish i did starts day dreaming _**

Sakura's head felt hot, her cheeks were flushed

"Damn what wrong with her" Li lifted her out of Jason's arms and lay her on the floor smoothing her hair out and looked at her torn clothes trying to make her look half covered atleast but failing, to many rips to cover her flesh

"What are you doing?" the blond haired vamp demanded as he stormed over, his anger pulsing over them in waves

"Shut up Xlos" Li shouted at the blond man his anger crackled around them all

"NO, you may be prince of the dammed but you aren't my boss!" Xlos replied his eyes flashed red "and she is mine till I hand her over to your father"

"What? does he want with this one?" Li challenged his anger curdled through his veins he stroked Sakura's hot head

"I'm not telling you anything though I don't see what's so special about her" Xlos stormed up to Sakura and slapped her face

Li growled at Xlos getting ready to leep at him should he move

Li eyed up the dried blood upon Xlos's face and laughed

Xlos went red with anger

"I'm surprised you have any blood left to go red"

"Huh?"

"You're injured, who hurt you?" Li looked at Xlos studying him "No let me guess, it would not be one of your followers or they would be already dead and I can see they are all there, so that leaves our two lovely ladies the raven haired one" he sensed the air looking for power "no she's a dud no power runs through her and she looks to mild to hurt a brute like you" Li ran his hand over Sakura's hot cheek "that leaves this girl whose power I can feel burning at my skin like flames I do not know if it's the fever making her power so hot or maybe she has a bit of a temper"

"No! No mortal can wound me" Screamed Xlos

"Maybe she is no mortal" a tall, slim vamp stepped forward out of Xlos's group

"What do you mean?" Xlos asked him, the vamp ran his hand over his slim body

"There is a tale, well more of a legend"

"Just get on with it" Xlos snapped

Glaring the man started to carry on, Li listened in eagerly

"The blood princess and prince are said to have ruled the world when mankind first came about she a immortal him a human not much is known of them all has been passed down by word of mouth, my family were one of the generations that served them, the mortal held more power then the immortal and had the power to give true immortality to the one who drank them dry, his blood could heal mortal wounds, but I thought it was just a story it was said that the day the sky bleeds red the pair will walk hand in hand leaving a path of either destruction or peace in their path"

"And what supposedly happened to them?" Xlos challenged

"They killed each other in one blow and sealed there spirits in two weapons and only the chosen two can wield them but in doing this they also sealed the fate of the next to be of the royal blood lineage for they both must stab each other while the one with power to immortality is drained"

"How would they know if they were the chosen ones?" Li asked

"They wouldn't till their final union"

"The final union?" Li asked

"I don't know what it would be but I think it's a special moment a time when your life's depend on each other and you truly are the prince and princess and belong to each other I cant be sure I think there is a amount of steps before this final act I'm not sure all I know is there is clear signs that something has changes when the first of the linage met a person who was their friend came into power and the mortal could give them power when he saved the person its not all known though this I do know if the next generation were to emerge to the world its my duty to follow them as a protector"

"But Eriol your mine" Xlos's face grew angry his fist clenched and unclenched as power trickled through the air as his emotions got the best of him

"You better not fucking leave me I'll have your head" Xlos growled

"like I said if she's the one the blood princess when she wakes I should be able to know" _perhaps that is why Queen Yelan made me keep an eye on Lexion and had me pursue Xlos and all he brought_ _forward knowing I could bond with her though her blood is yet to touch me but I cant help but wonder why?_ Eriol started to drift into deep thoughts as he idly made his way to Sakura's side he placed his hand on Sakura's hand

A scream came from Sakura

Eriol looked down sharply at Sakura and watched as blood swelled up on her tummy through the rips in her clothes to little puncture marks appeared on her skin

Li launched himself at Eriol punching him in the jaw, Eriol's head snapped to the side but he just took it and didn't fight back though his hand clenched and unclenched in anger

"What did you do to her you bastard" Li screamed hsi hand raked through his hair trying to keep hold of himself for fear of making things worse

"Nothing" Eriol replied calmly hiis eyes stayed looking upon Sakura

Li went to punch him again but stopped as Sakura's body started to go into shock blood dribbled from inbetween her rose red lips

"So it has begun" Xlos laughed his body shaking with glee

"What has?" Li snapped his eyes flashed yellow as he flung himself at Xlos

**Sakura's dream (whilst totally out of it)**

Snakes curled around sakura's body wrapping around her small form, her breathing grew heavy as the weight pressed down on her and air struggled for a place in her lungs

What the hell's happening Sakura whimpered to herself as panic tried to settle in

Think calm, calm soothing thoughts sakura's eyes grew wide and she started to shake, looking around her she noted how dark the place was no light penetrated the darkness

How do I know it's snaked the thought crossed Sakura's mind

"Hisses" echoed around her making Goosebumps arise upon her body

"Arrrrh that's how" Sakura chocked as sobs started to rack her body

"I wanna go home hell I'm too young to die" she wept

"I want my mummy!" Sakura shouted out in annoyance but then felt stupid _mum will never come for me_ "hell anyone would do if only they could get me out of this mess" Sakura blinked back her tears she could feel the trails they had left on her face as they had run down into her hair which was spread upon the floor with snakes slivering through it

"Oh how I hate snakes" she whispered closing her eyes tring to picture happy things and failed the dry skin of snakes destracting and uncomfortable

"MWAHAHA" echoed in the room mixing in with the snake's hisses

Sakura eyes snapped open as she tried to look for where the sound came from but only darkness greeted her eyes, she tried to move but more snakes came out of the darkness to hold her down

"Ok this major sucks" Sakura hissed to herself "stupid bastard who ever laughted"

Sakura screamed as something flew through the darkness and pierced her stomach she could feel the blood swell up on her skin as a dull throb

"Son of a bitch" Sakura chocked as blood started to bubble up her throat

"Yes that's true my mother was a bitch, that's why I killed her"

Sakura's blood froze in her veins her eyes widened in fear, she tryed to move but still the weight pressed upon her slender frame

"Let me go" Sakura commanded

"Now why would I do that, I've not had the pleasure of killing you or seeing if you survive yet, though the poison is slowly killing you"

Sakura felt inside her body using her power and pulled back quickly for he was right by the looks of it she only had a few minuets at the most to live or be rid of the poison _oh mother, farther why leave me with this curse, Tory strong as he man be is_ _no match for these people I fear I am not either_ a tear came to Sakura's eye but hate developed in her heart for those who dare oppose her yet nothing showed on her face

A figure stepped out of the darkness in front of her and the weight of the snake's suddenly disappeared as if nothing had ever been there in the first place, Sakura rubbed her hand down her body and when they reached her stomach her hands came away sticky,

She glared at the man before her, looking upon hid face she held no fear of the hansom man his short brown hair was cut close to the head and his face though hansom held a scar running over the right eye, standing tall around six foot nine all muscle but compact he reached out a hand towards her face but did not reach it for Sakura slapped his hand away

The ach started to throb even more in her tummy running along her legs and arms making her weak it hurt so much that she collapsed to the floor the pain made her curl up into a ball trying to hide away from the man in front of her and the pain _hurts more then frigging the time_ _of the month pains_ Sakura winced

The man stepped forward and grabbed the girl by the arm and yanked her to her feet and let go watching as she struggled to keep her balance

Sakura struggled to stand as pain raked her body making her bend over again and start dry heaving the sound of it made the man smirk

Sakura gasped trying to force air into her lungs that burned a sharp pain laced its way through her body she screamed and her power flung itself out of her body reaching out and searching for something it recognised

**Back in real world**

Li clashed with Xlos only to be flung to the ground as man made a circle around Xlos guarding him from the prince, Jason stepped up to Li's side

"Prince, do not do this now, she dieing" Jason informed Li

To prove his point Sakura screamed again but even louder and was followed by a scolding wave of power it ran over everyone but rounded back around to surround Eriol and Li as if deciding

"What is that" Li asked his eyes wide with confusion daring not to move

"It's her power" Jason sniffed the air

"That girl" Li asked pointing to Sakura

"Yes she is reaching for help it seems" Eriol confirmed

Sakura's body left the ground as pain shot through her making her body fling itself around the power wavered in the air then grew stronger around Eriol fading from around Li

"Where's it going" Li asked

"It's choosing Eriol to help" Jason replied uncertainly

"What! Why?"

"It must recognise him or something about him"

"But I'm her sole mate" Li whispered in despair

"However she has not recognised you yet her power may have sensed that in you, but her heart and soul haven't, it seems it's like Eriol said 'he is to protect her' like his generation protected the last though if she is not the Princess it might be because he is touching her"

Hearing this Li ran forward and grasped her other hand trying to make the power glow around him and fade from the man before him

hi peeps thank for reading let me know what you think plus any idea's or hings youd like to have happen sorry too so long to write im soooo busy with college and work just wanna go sleep forever would help if i didnt stay up till 5 am reading anime on ere when i have to be up ay 7 am lol chow4now dont forget to review plzzzzzzzzzzzzz mwah xox

love hugz and kisses

Faye (princesspoison) :P


	5. I know her

Eeeeiiiiikkkk I'm really sorry that its took me so so long to update life has been soooooo stressful grrrr anyway here is the next part I'm trying to make the chapters longer so bare with me anyway thanks for the reviews but come on people you can do better More reviews ...thanks to the people who did...

Otaku Nayami- sorry took so long

chelsea34- sorry If you didn't quite understand I'll try and explain it more during next few chapters

AnimeAngel141- I'll try to make it longer, don't worry lol

everyday-snowangel- thanks

and thanks anyone I missed

xoxoxo

"However she has not recognised you yet her power may have sensed that in you, but her heart and soul haven't, it seems it's like Eriol said 'he is to protect her' like his generation protected the last though if she is not the Princess it might be because he is touching her"

Hearing this Li ran forward and grasped her other hand trying to make the power glow around him and fade from the man before him

Nothing happened, squeezing harder Li tried to make the power flow to him, but it slowly grew weaker and stronger around Eriol

"You know what?, I think I know her from somewhere" Eriol rubbed his sore jaw his mind searching for a clue as to the source of recognition, suddenly it came to him!

"I know how I know her, I knew her mum and dad before they died"

"Their dead" Li asked his fingers rubbing Sakura's hand with out realising, sorrow pooled in the bottom of his stomach, looking down he noticed Sakura's body had grown still though the rise and fall of her chest proved she was still alive, nodding at Eriol he motioned for him to carry on

"Well it goes like this, just over sixteen years ago I had been immortal for a long time and needed a change so i had just moved to her block where she lived and it being a friendly district people brought welcoming gifts for me well I took a liking to this family, I don't no why but I felt drawn to them and their son was fun though only about five at the time but I could feel a tinge of power coming from the young lad anyway the little lad told me his sister was coming soon whilst pointing at his mom's large stomach, she was pregnant you see, though I don't know how he knew it was a girl I didn't really believe him anyway that night was the night of the birth, there was a terrible storm, roads were flooded and the power was down, there was no phone to ring for help not that it would reach us in time, so me being a healer of our kind eve if I only look about 20 I helped out with her birth, and what do you know its a bright emerald eyes girl she just looked at me with those big eyes like they were drinking me in, I could feel her power then connecting us though I never really realised it happened till I think about it just now,which is really weird because I didn't feel any different then"

"So you delivered her?" Jason asked from behind Li

"yeah" Eriol smiled to himself his eyes glistened with the memory of the next few days spent with baby Sakura, they were inseparable

"What happened" Li asked his messy brown hair blew around his face in the light wind

"Well death happened, Death and destruction, only five days old and already very powerful, I cant believe I forgot all this I'm so stupid anyway five days later a man knocked on their door looking for Sakura's dad so when he went to the door we thought nothing of it but then Sakura started to scream and little body shacking like mad"

"I thought baby's did that all the time?" Jason replied as he knelt down next to the still figure of Sakura

"Well that's just it, Sakura was never like normal baby's she never cried or screamed she was always so calm so peaceful but something had differently disturbed her, but then I smelt blood, lots of it but I want the only one Sakura's brother I think he was called Tory well he turned to me calm as anything with a single tear running down his cheek and said 'Daddy's dead' and before I could stop Sakura's mum she had charged out to the door and fled to find him, a scream started and was cut off before it had really started but the strange thing was Tory turned to me with his little five year old arms open but I knew instantly what e wanted, Sakura knowing I had to let them go I placed Sakura in his arms and the boy fled out the back of the house and me I followed soon after but first I took out the blood hungry man who had destroyed the peaceful house but he just laughed at me I dint know who he was and still don't,then I left that place completely never to turn back, I knew she survived I felt it deep in my bones" his head dropped into his hands but the glow of power still coated him in a soothing pink aura.

Sakura's P.o.v

Sakura's head pounded as her fists closed in a grip that made her wrist ache, groaning, hesitantly she got to her feet and looked around, it was still dark but the man she had seen had disappeared, Looking down she took note of her ripped clothes and bloody stomach reaching round her neck she felt for her key and was thankful that it was there, though try all she could she couldn't remember putting it back there after the fight, yanking it over her head she held it lightly in her small had blood covered it slightly

"release, light!" Commanded Sakura and as quick as anything light flooded the room lighting it up for her too see and to be honest it surprised her, it was clean and warm looking though the floor was bare of anything and in the far corner sat the man who had attacked her without a reason, angrily she stormed over to him but he just looked at her with a smirk on his face

"I don't know what your smirking at old man im going to kick your ass " Sakura bravely said

"I highly doubt it, you may be strong but your not that strong and without your brother I highly doubt you'll survive the next twenty-four hours in fact I doubt he will survive either" he laughed nastily and turned his beady eyes upon her taking in her slender tattered frame

"so much power for something so small, and once I drink your blood your power will belong to me dear mortal, I don't know how you escaped me sixteen years ago but you wont escape me again and here in your dream if I kill you, you will die in reality, your human baby already has the bite marks of my beast upon your belly as you do here and"

Faster then Sakura's eyes could follow he was before her again he yanked her body up against his, his fingered grabbed her chin roughly and tilted it back showing the smooth flesh of her neck

_Grrr I'm fed up of people doing this to me_

emerald eyes flashed dangerously her fingers clenched into a fist

slowly he lowered his head to her smooth flesh and smelled the power of her blood running through her veins,

"I knew you were strong I felt you the moment you were born, I'm going to drain you and savour every darn second of it" he chuckled

oh man you wont like it as much as you think, Sakura huffed to herself as she slightly moved her stance against him, her legs slightly parted waiting for the right moment

_If this is a dream, hell my dream then maybe I can change it somehow_

looking behind the man who held her Sakura sore the chair the man had been sitting on concentrating hard Sakura pulled on her power trying to picture something that could help her but two faces appeared in her head one she felt she knew and the other she suddenly felt a deep down stirring for and deciding she didn't like that stirring she pulled on the other face picturing him in her mind then pictured him in the chair, she shivered as she felt his tongue slip out of his mouth and lap at her skin above the pulsing beat of her pulse under the stretched skin, hate boiled up in her blood but she continued to ignore him waiting for the right moment she felt rather the sore him close his eyes to taste the sweet taste of her skin upon his tongue, she felt his body relax slightly and hoped with all her might that her plan would work.

Sakura pulled on her power shoving the image of the man into the chair making him physical but it was really hard to do and very draining bit she could feel it happening she could feel his aura

_Shit his aura_

To distract the man from the now forming figure in the chair Sakura pulled roughly out of his arms and kicked up in-between the man's legs the force of the kick sent a jolt up Sakura's leg that made her fall to the floor with a yelp grasping her sore foot

The man she feared had it worse her eyes watched as the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hand went to cup his nuts but then his eyes found Sakura and the brown had turned a blazing red and they locked upon Sakura's green ones

_Shoot the man behind him was still forming how long does it bloody take?_

The Vamp advanced on Sakura who quickly slivered to her feet and took a step back but suddenly found a wall behind her

Darn could it get any worse

and she just had to say it didn't she because the next thing to happen was a clawed hand to come flying through the air towards her heart at breath taking speed

Eriol Pov

His hands looked mighty good to him at that moment that was in till they started to disappear

huh?

Eriol twisted his now see through hands in front of his face

"what's wrong?" Li asked his face puzzled as he watched the man before him

"I'm disappearing" Eriol replayed nervously

"Dude I think you are because I cant see through your head" Jason whispered in amazement

"But not only that your blue aura is mixing with the pink one"

"Dam that's weird" Li answered noting that Eriol had become totally transparent

"What the fuck, where the hell do you think your going Xlos challenged as he came storming over to the small group he quickly glanced down at the small form of Sakura then smirked the his smile slid of his face

"what the hell" he glanced back to Eriol then back at Sakura and repeated a few times till it dawned to Eriol what's happening

"I'm sorry man but its me she's calling for" Eriol told Li, who upon hearing this turned a nasty shade of red

"But" Li started but didn't get to finish

with one last glance Eriol smiled at Li then he collapsed his body back to normal but his mind gone from the body

Sakura's Pov

Sakura watched in slow motion as the claw came flying at her heart slowly she started to dodge everything seemed to be going on slow motion she watched as the figure in the chair lifted his head to look at where he was and in a instant though to Sakura it seemed for ever her was moving towards them but he was too late that claw pierced her skin but thankfully missed her heart slightly the claw yanked out of her shoulder the blood dripping from it, the vamp sneered at her

"Your friend was too late to stop that wasn't he" the vamp turned round to see who had arrived and hissed

"Eriol?"

Eriol could only stare he was unsure what to do his sword already drawn and pointing towards the vamp that threatened the girl

"King Li" Eriol whispered and sighed and turned to look at Sakura and gasped his sword clattered to the floor.

xoxox

well what did you think? Its a bit longer then my other chaps and next time il try and make it longer plz review I like to hear what you think plus makes me wanna write more if people are enjoying it, lol no fun if not so get your bony bums in gear and review chow4 now hugs and kisses


	6. Blood oath

Hi peeps hows you all hope you like the story so far I swear it will get more interesting the first few chapters are always the hardest to get going, I've got exams soon but ill try get more done asp x

Eriol's POV

Eriol gasped, his eyes wide with shock and looked upon the king before him not knowing whether to kneel or attack him, confusion rained down on his mind, what the hell was his king doing?, he had heard rumours of his king killing for power but he had never thought much of it but now the horror of it formed in his mind, he, Eriol a healer had let innocents die and done nothing to stop such a terrible thing from taking place.

The smell of blood reached Eriols nose the strong yet sweet sweet smell made his eyes seek past his king to look upon the shocked face of a bloody Sakura.

"Oh god my princess I'm so sorry" Eriol whispered under his breath.

Sakura POV

Sakura looked down at her body and smiled weakly, sweat plastered her skin matting her hair and blood to her body

_why do I always get into these darn situations?_

Slowly she looked back at Eriol and smiled at him, only to have him look away to the ground at his sword then his hands

_well at least he could say hello or something, well I guess I must be a right sight at the moment no wonder he don't want to look at me, I'm such a fool looks like I might just die tonight its a shame ill miss out on so many things like my first kiss god I'm such a prune sweet sixteen and never been kissed ha-ha looks like ill never get to do a lot of things!_

Sakura hissed as pain racked her shoulder coursing her to double up in pain and fresh blood to spill out of the deep wound.

Normal POV

King Li smiled in satisfaction as Eriol made no move to help Sakura

_looks like she called on a weak nobody to help her, _Li snickered to himself

Sakura could hear the snickering and her face heated up turning red with anger, power started to run through her veins building power as her anger rose, images of her friends rose up in her mind and last of all her brother came to mind and her anger reached a peak spilling over.

Sakura hovered a few feet above the floor her aura surrounding her in a pink fiery glow sparks flew from her in every direction the room was awash with a pink glow ridding the room of all its shadows

Eriol dropped to one knee, his eyes would not remove themselves from looking at her, she was changing before his very eyes, her clothes once worn and ragged and covered in blood were changing shape and colour , material formed itself around her but even in that process her form was changing too once quite short though slim her body was stretching and getting curvier her eyes were closed but she looked deathly pale her lips once a soft pink were ripening to a juicy red.

King Li stared in horror and amazement at her, a slight blush rising to his pale face as his eyes rested upon her once small chest as they grew bigger her hips got slightly wider too and her waist slimmer once a small 4 foot 7 now a five foot five only an inch or two smaller the Madison, her once short hair was slowly growing and finally stopped at waist length.

Eriol watched as her slender form slowly made its way to the floor the glow around her pulsing just as strong as before, at last she was on her feet her eyes still closed, both men just watched waiting for her eyes to open

Sakura could feel the change in her body, could feel the change in the weight of her clothes, no longer tight and ripped but soft and free flowing.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, the emerald so green, gems would die to be, her eyes took in the two men before her, power still rolling through her, she could feel it like static at her finger tips

_I wonder what I could do, I feel like I could do anything maybe I should punish them both well this stranger never helped one bit when that's what I brought him here for, what a waist, no, he might be useful yet,_ A staff came to mind in her head before she knew what was happening it was forming in her hands a long gold rod glistened as it formed a disk appeared upon the end along with with what at first looked like a star but as it grew turned out to be a golden sun in the middle of the disk its points passing the edge of the disk to stand out on their own power coursed through it as her power fused with it

"Eriol" She whispered softly, the wand the length of Eriol flew across the room to hover before Eriol awaiting his touch and his command.

Eriol looked at it recognising it from his dreams, but dared not touch he could see the power in it a soft pink, could feel it calling to him,

"Eriol, take it, its my gift to you I fear you will need it in time's to come" her voice was like music to hear soft yet hard as steal.

"You will never have time for such an instrument, for you will die" the king growled

"yeah that's what they all say" Sakura pipped back her extra power starting to fade now that it had archived what it had wanted, for she was not in total control of such power yet.

Eriol reached out his hand and grasped the staff.

Eriol gasped in shock as flesh touched the smooth surface of the wand and power flew into his body turning his blue aura pink for a second then settle into a brighter blue he could feel her power inside him bringing forth his own powers, Eriol stared in amazement at Sakura.

"I will leave the challenge of you getting us out of here to you because I have one last thing to deal with and I'm afraid I will be out of action for a while, believe in yourself you can do it" with the final words said Said Sakura fell to her knees then slowly slipped to the floor her mind again leaving her form to go into another's heart.

Eriol gazed at Sakura then turned his attention to his King his grip tightening upon the golden staff

Real world

Syaoran ran his fingers over Sakura's skin feeling the coolness and clammy feeling that clung to her body.

Jason slowly moved Eriol's body so that he was laying on the sweet smelling grass next to the slumbering Sakura, conciousness didn't stop Eriols fingers from roaming out to entwine with Sakura, their hands clinging tightly to each other, Suddenly blood erupted from Sakura's shoulder and splashed over

Syaoran who was leaning over Sakura once again trying to straighten her meagre amount of clothing.

"what the hell?" The prince shouted "Aint that sun of a $# helping her?"

A snicker from Xlos was the only reply, Jason was already too busy trying to stem the flow, his hand pushing down into the torn flesh trying to stop as much blood from escaping especially with all these creatures of the night around, they could snap at any second with the smell of so much blood and with only two people left to defend her and the now unconscious Eriol, well against an army of 10 vamps or so and old vamps at that was going to be a tricky ordeal. Seconds ticked slowly by and still the blood gushed,

"Prince we have a problem this blood isn't slowing down and the men are getting hungry" Jason informed Syaoran his eyes roaming the men that were slowly coming closer his eyes coming to rest upon the face of Xlos who stood still his eyes an eerie red full of blood lust, Slowly Xlos took a step forward his nostrils flaring at the smell of the blood

Syaoran stood up and left the side of Sakura to stand in front of her

"Eriol you twit you better look after her, Jason listen I'm going to try and hold them off I don't know how long I can but if you can escape with them if the come round don't wait for me he cant kill me or my farther will have his head I'm the only male heir to the throne take her and protect her!" Prince Li glanced at the wounded girl then remembered the friend that came with her, "Make sure to tell Eriol he better look after her or ill kill him myself, don't forget the raven haired girl if you go I doubt this girl will be happy if you left her behind"

Suddenly a pink light engulfed Jason, Sakura and Eriol Making Jason's hair flow back in the power of it rising it clouded around them.

At the same moment Xlos charged Li felt his stance change or battle formation his eyes going from amber to pure gold, his own power hummed through his veins, he charged forward to meet the attack, Xlos brought his sword from behind his back pulling it out of its case in one fluid moment, Syaoran dodged to the side flinging his body one way then the other trying to dodge the lightning quick strikes of the sword.

Jason tried to pull back at first as the power rose and swarmed about him but his hands felt glued to her small form,

"what the freaking hell" Jason stammered as he watch right before his eyes as Sakura's form changed shape his eyes grew wide in amazement, he watched as her clothes dissipated and reformed the once blood soaked rags were replaced by shimmering pink and white flowing short skirt and lace like tights with all he could to describe them were ballet shoes for her feet his eyes roamed up to her chest and he blushed, her boobs were bigger then before not huge just bigger, and encased in a lacy bra and a white crop top that hung off her shoulders in a soft baggy relaxed manor.

Jason just stared in amazement at it all not even thinking to move his hand any more.

Syaoran Charged forward his head lowed and aimed at the larger man's stomach with a crash they both went down the sword flew through the air to quick for Jason to react it came speeding towards the two slumbering forms only to be flung away but an invisible force and crash into the ground a few meters away

Blood erupted from Xlos's nose as Syaoran smashed his fist into his face the drop to once knee and brought his other leg up in a kick catching him under the chin the power of the kick snapped Xlos's head backward, Xlos stumbled back with the force only to regain his stance,

"son of a bitch" Xlos grumbled through the heavy rain of blood from his nose, bringing his arm up he wiped it across his face wiping some of the blood way

Jason looked down at Sakura the glanced at their entwined fingers he swore he could see something gold appearing in their joint hands

it looks like a gold key on a gold chain, what the hell is it, again he tried to move his hands but they wouldn't move

_fucking hell what's wrong with my hands_

again he looked to their hands the small key that was appearing was now solid, it looks a bit like what Sakura used to summon those strange card things he muttered to himself,

Suddenly pain shot right through him and he felt like his insides were being torn apart with a burning sensation, the smell of burning skin rose from were Sakura and his hands were joined, he could see her skin peeling under his hands and a small trickle of blood escaped

"Bite me" Sakura's voice whispered in Jason's head "But no if you do you will be my protector"

Jason stared down in shock at Sakura, he could feel the urge to bite her deep in his heart, he knew that this is what he had been waiting for his whole life for this girl.

Slowly Jason lowed his head, his hands came free from her skin, already it was smoothing over from the burning touch a faded moon started to appear upon her skin there only small about the size of a thumb nail, Jason gazed down at it, it was to the left of her heart slowly her brought his lips to her hot flesh he could feel the power tingling his lips, once the twice his tongue lapped out to taste her skin then quick as a flash her bit down into her skin

Syaoran twisted away from the attack in time to see Jason bite down and the rush of power to fly out of Sakura into Jason, Anger grazed Syaoran's face as he watched, suddenly a fist connected with his jaw spinning him to the floor

" Your battle is with me" Xlos screamed into Li's face spittle flying everywhere

Time stood still for Jason, the power he could feel was so intense it brought tears to his eyes fire burst from his fingertips which he had pressed to the ground scorching the grass, pleasure engulfed him he could feel his hardness growing to an aching need between his legs.

Jason felt his body grow light, the pink power was flowing through him changing his cells to hold a new power.

"Jason look at me" An angelic voice called out of the darkness

"where are we" Jason looked around all he could see was black

" Don't you recognise it, I suppose not, it has grown so dark has it not? Even more so in the last few years, you were becoming wary of life"

"I don't understand"

"Neither do I really all I know is I'm in your heart and its joining with mine my warrior "

"Is it like what Eriol was saying?"

"I don't really know all I know is by doing this I'm saving you and maybe it will save me

Slowly Sakura stepped out of the darkness, pass me your hands Jason

edging forward he did as she asked and placed his hands in hers, slowly she moved his hands do that his were laying upon hers

"Fire" Sakura whispered, Flames sparked up in Jason's hands he flinched away from them and tried to pull back

"are you trying to kill me?, fire can kill us vampire's" Jason hissed as he pulled at his hand trying to get out of her grasp to put out something that could kill him

"Feel the flames Jason, what do they tell you?"

Jason cocked his head to the side and looked at their joint hand and the flames rising from them, suddenly it dawned to him that the flames were not affecting him he could feel no burning in truth it felt like they were talking to him, a sweet melody whispering to his heart, he sighed and let the warmth of the flames and Sakura's hands warm him never had he felt such warmth for so long now he had only felt the cold harsh winds that chilled his heart and soul, and before him stood his princess. Slowly he brought his eyes to hers and looked lovingly into them and went down on one knee,

"I swear to you on my life I will protect you with all that I have with every inch of my soul this I swear" the flames slowly went out yet the heart stayed bright and warm, Jason brought her hands to his lips and kissed he palms of both

Sakura couldn't help it but burst into giggle, she knew this was a serious moment that she had sealed the first to her but the warmth in his heart that no burned bright was so compelling that she couldn't help but smile

"You don't need to be on your knee's you know" Sakura chided him softly, using her hands that were in his she pulled him up as he stood he pulled her into his embrace there body's collided and the room burst into bright colours or reds and pinks.

Jason looked down into the laughing emerald green eyes that before him started to grow sombre its time to go Jason how do we leave my heart

"Like this" Sakura tugged Jason's shoulders down so that Jason's face was closer to hers

"No now what I do is only because this is the ways your heart desires our exit, you perv!"

reaching up on tiptoes Sakura brought her face close to Jason's, their eyes met as woman and man and their lips touched her soft and full against the slender slash of his lips their warmth soaked into Sakura's soul as his heart accepted its new place in the world.

Eriols POV

Eriol stared at the slumbering body of Sakura, King Li growled at her and stared to walk towards the collapsed body

"Stop right there" Eriol demanded his strength pouring into the staff to enhance the command

King Li halted in mid stride and growled his body would not listen to his own command

"What do you think your doing you fool, with her power I could rule this world then us night walkers would never have to live in fear of mortals ever again"

"But for the price your asking, I could never allow it" Eriol replied, his head bowed in understanding to why the king was doing this.

"you fool, so many of our kind will fall because you choose to defile me now"

"But so many mortals will die if I do as you ask, mortals more important then you for instance the girl you so desire to have the power off, she have the power to destroy us or end us its a path only she can choose and I am destined to obey her and protect her"

"But you could get out of that terrible duty if you help me"

"the thing is its not a horrible destiny its one that I have lived for and will die for"

"You fool she will be the death of you and all you love"

"then so be it" Eriol sighed and stepped by the fuming King and scooped up the lightweight slumbering Sakura,

"I'm sure we will meet again your highness" With a nod Eriol gripped tight to the princess and brought her chest up close to his face to the bottom of her heart a light shape of a sun appeared

"this is what you ask my princess then I will obey"

Eriol slowly fell to his knee's Sakura securely wrapped in his arms, he brought his face down to her chest and inhaled the soft, sweet aroma of her body, taking in her scent, his lips pressed to the figure of the sun beneath her hear and licked her skin, his teeth grazed over the spot the he bit down

King Li watch fuming as Eriol consumed her blood and with each sip their body's seemed to fade, letting out a roar he flung all his power into the spell that was binding her felling it release he charged at the two figures only to reach them as they faded completely from view, letting out a scream in hate he fell to is knee's and punched the floor cursing them both.

Real world

Sakura woke up gasping her body weak, looking round she could see Jason and Eriol either side of her weak body and watched as they stirred,

good they are safe

slowly from blood loss and exhaustion Sakura fell into a black void of a deep dreamless sleep

Eriol gritted his teeth and turned to look at the two lying figures next to him in the distance he could hear the fighting of Syaoran and Xlos as neither seemed to gain the upper hand

"We need to get out of here" came the croaky voice of Jason

"yes your right, ill grab Sakura's friend, you get Sakura we must leave at once" Eriol commanded


	7. Donovan

Jason rinsed the cloth that had been pressed to the slumbering girls head as a fever raged upon her,

moaning escaped her clenched lips as shivers racked her slim body letting out a deep sigh he folded the cloth and placed it back upon her forehead,

"Hows she doing?" a voice spoke braking into his thoughts, turning around Jason looked up at Eriols face no emotions showed upon his face but his eyes held fear that the fever might not leave

light moaning came from the other side of the room Eriol cast his gaze around the small room taking in the dark walls and heavy drapes that covered the windows to stop any light from getting into the small room, before him sat Jason his hand holding the fevered slumbering Sakura's hand tightly watching over her on the other side of him was another bed holding the raven haired beauty that was Sakura beloved friend, who he noticed seemed to be waking up at last

"S...Sakura" the girl moaned her fingers slid across the bed as if searching for something but not finding it, her eyes fluttered open taking in her surroundings bringing her hands up she clenched them into fists and rubbed her eyes quite fiercely

"S...Sakura" She repeated her eyes now roaming the room and coming to rest upon the flushed fevered girl, her face pale before seemed to grow even paler, her eyes raked over her taking in her fevered state then the joining of the strangers hand to her friend, anger ran through her veins, Eriol watched in amusement as the raven flushed at the joint hands and smirked as she leaped out of bed to pounce on the unsuspecting Jason, Jason, Eriol noticed took no notice of the girl hanging off his neck, chuckling to himself he stepped forward trying to calm the girl

"Excuse me" Eriol spoke the girl turned her face to look at him her face was red with anger her eyes blazed at him causing him to stop mid stride his fingers slowly moved forward as if to grab the girl from Jason before he could take a step Madison slid down Jason's back her feet touched the floor silently but not for one second did she take her violet eyes off Eriol, Eriol by this time was actually getting quite freaked out at the way she was staring at him nervously he scratch the back of his head suddenly she was upon him they both flew backwards to land upon the floor Jason turned to look at the commotion only to burst out in laughter his chuckles tinkering through the room his eyes looked upon the shocked Eriol who had found himself pressed to the floor with a creepy smirking Madison upon his waist her hands pressed against his chest Jason couldn't help but be amused the girl had gone from attacking him to pouncing on the shocked Eriol who for once in his life seemed to be blushing

"get off" He murmured to the raven perched upon him

suddenly her eyes got big and it seemed as if stars were shinning out of them her lips were in a creepy smirk

"Hi" She whispered her fingers caressing him and his top

Eriols eyes about bulged out of his head his nose started to itch

"Can I take your measurements?" She asked her fingers now under his top

Jason's eyes widened in horror, what is she wanting to measure?, images started to run through his mind his face paled dramatically,Eriols mind seemed to be running along the same lines because his face went beetroot red

Suddenly a voice behind Jason spoke

"Madison your going to give him a heart attack, and for goodness sake get your dirty minds out of the gutter you two"

suddenly there was a flurry of black hair as the raven flung herself over the room to crash upon the now sitting up Sakura

Madison landed on Sakura with a soft crash both girls went flying off the other side of the bed to land upon the hard wooden floor both boys ran to look at what had happened only to start blushing like mad, both rubbing the noses trying to prevent an animé style nose bleed because before them lay a flustered Sakura with a happy Madison sitting upon her with her lips pressed against Sakura's, Sakura nervously looked at the two boys and pulled her lips away from the giggling Madison

"its not what you think" Sakura stuttered

Madison turned glittering eyes upon the two boys, who took a step backwards the backs of their knee's connected with the bed forcing them to sit down

"thanks for looking after my girlfriend" Madison cheered

both boys nose's erupted in nose bleeds.

Several hours had passed and the two girls no lay in bed together fast asleep Madison had her arms wrapped around the sleeping Sakura, across from the lay the two vampires asleep no one noticed the new presence enter the room and walk over to the sleeping Sakura and bend down his long black hair sweeping over his face to cover his features as his lips descended upon the slumbering Sakura as he pressed his lips against hers he felt his heart flutter and the blackness receded in his heart slightly

_so its true_ he thought as he pulled back a whisper came from the sleeping beauty he bent down again so he could her her words

"be careful my wolf" her soft words rang through his ears, he was sure she was asleep, looking at her he was shocked to see that she was still asleep slowly he dragged a knife out of its sheaf at his waist and brought it it his lips and ran his tongue along the blade wincing slightly as it cut drawing it away from his mouth he sighed then brought it slashing down towards the bed and landing an inch way from Sakura's slumbering form no one moved at the slight whistling sound the blade had made dangerously he looked around the room and his gaze landed on the two Vamps and glared

leening down again he kissed the sleeping girl and ran his slightly bloody tongue over Sakura's lips leaving some blood upon the soft lips with the he stormed from the room not looking behind as he shut the door behind him closing the beauty and her friends from his sight and walked away from the deserted building and smirked, they would get a shock when they awake,

serves them right them vamps need a wake up call

he cast a glance back at the building then walked away to go into hiding till the time was right to appear again his took no notice as another joined him at his side and together they left the building behind.

Jason woke to a growling stomach, hunger pangs racked his body, slowly he opened his eyes to find the room still in darkness and the light snores of the sleeping Eriol next to him as he rose he sent a sharp elbow into the stomach of Eriol causing the vamp to jump awake,

slowly Jason's eyes adjusted to the dark taking everything in his eyes rested upon the two girls a smile curved his lips as he remembered the feisty Madison pouncing upon he bluey black haired Vamp they still didn't know what she wanted to measure slowly his eyes came to rest upon something next to Sakura's form sticking out of the bed Eriol wondering what Jason was staring at turned to look too and noticed it as well both boys rose and walked over to the bed

"a knife" Jason murmured

"When?" Eriol replied

"When we were asleep"

"We let out guard down" Eriol hissed his eyes glared at the knife protruding from the bed slowly he knelt down to study the knife the blade seemed about as long as his hand and almost translucent the handle was black with silver swirls upon it Reaching out he pulled it from the bed under it a note lay

"For the princess", Eriol read out loud, upon it no name was written

"there's blood upon the blade" Jason pointed out his nose already sniffing the dried substance taking in the scent trying to place the smell to a face

"I recognise the smell" Jason murmured his eyes flashing dangerously

"I do too and I have a feeling I don't want to remember who that blood belongs too"

"Donovan" They both spoke at the same time their faces scared

a few miles away a smiling Donovan sat drinking, when he felt his ears burning, someone's talking about me he thought as he rubbed his ears a smirk caressing his lips he couldn't help but wonder if it was the foolish vamps who had spoke his name.

Shocked they had let their guard down when they were asleep letting a world famous assassin into their room and in the presence of a slumbering Sakura he could of killed her both boys sat in horror at what could of happened quickly both boys grabbed Sakura to check that there was no wounds

Sakura awoke to the feeling of being groped, her eyes flashed open in annoyance they sparked in furry as one hand grazed her breast drawing back her hand she clenched it and sent it smashing into the face of the culprit whose hands had wondered

Jason found himself flying across the room and coming to a crash against the wall, he rubbed his jaw which was really hurting

_hell she punches like a bloke_

growling Jason got to his feet, he was hungry and annoyed his day no wait it night couldn't get any worse or so he thought because looking back at the bed he could see a fuming Madison that was sending him death glares nervously he gulped and sat on the opposite bed

Eriol had come to the conclusion that none of the girl were hurt in anyway then he noticed a different smell coming from Sakura he lent forward towards her face and started sniffing Sakura sat in shock

this is just plain weird slowly she licked her lips and murmured a satisfied murmur

Eriol gazed at her lips the smell was coming from her lips the same smell as the knife his eyes widened in shock

Sakura froze the taste on her lips reminded her of something suddenly her first came crashing down upon Eriols head,

"You idiots you let someone in here" she screeched, Madison jumped in shock at the loud sound and covered her ears whilst looking at Sakura

"What?" Madison asked her heart pounding in fear

Jason looked Eriol

"He kissed me" Sakura groaned once again her tongue darted out to lick her lips groaning she rubbed the back of her hand along her lips trying to rid herself of the image of silver eyes and midnight black hair,_ I wonder what he wants? And when he will be back?_

"We have to leave"Eriol announced

"When?" Sakura asked

"right now" Jason replied for Eriol

"wait I brought some clothes for us all yesterday on our way here I think we should change because we all look a little worse for wear and bound to attract attention in the state we are in" Slowly everyone nodded agreeing with Madison who Jason though for once had a wise word to say Madison bent down and pulled some bags out from under the bed

"Jason go have you shower your clothes will be ready when you come out Eriol you use the other shower"

both boys agreed and left Madison to sort out the clothes for them

Ten minutes later two Vampire wrapped in towels stepped out of the steamy both rooms to get their clothes Madison handed them a small bundle each then grabbed Sakura's hand pulling her up and dragged her to the bath room Jason and Eriol looked at each other as they heard Sakura shouting at Madison though they didn't dare enter the shower room for fear of their lives two minutes later at grumbling Madison exited the room to grab the other two piles of clothes and headed back into the bath room they heard the shower start and decided they better get changed, looking down at the clothes Madison had prepared they both cringed.

The village was bustling with people of all shapes and sizes as the four made their way around three of the four were nervous whilst the other was giggling with glee as people took in their appearances

"Madison" Sakura whined

"What" Madison relied as she looked upon the blushing Sakura

Sakura just pointed at her outfit, Madison smirked

Jason watched the exchange in amusement whilst he like the girls outfit he had to admit he wernt so keen on his they were all attracting a lot of looks especially the girls he looked at Madison his face started to heat up she was wearing knee length boots a short leather mini skirt showing off her pale creamy thighs a black sleeveless netting top with a black boob tube over the top her long black purple hair cascaded over her back he rout fit was sexy and very Goth then her lips where painted a hot red he cast his eyes over to the blushing Sakura his eyes once again about popping out of his head also she was wearing black boots hers reaching just above the knees, Madison's had been zip up ones but Sakura's were lace ups he smooth olive legs were bare and seemed to go on on forever till they reach the black rara skirt the underneath being lace with leather on the top the skirt her noticed barely covered her ass slowly his eyes drifted up her top half was encased in a leather boob tube that laced up at the front and showed off her smooth flat mid drift and on her hands were black leather fingerless gloves and her nails had been painted black were as Madison had painted hers a deep purple, Sakura's golden brown hair was like Madison's was free flowing down her back her lips were painted a soft pink and her emerald eyes were surrounded by thick black lashed which only enhanced her beauty even more, he could barely suppress a chuckle when his eyes caught sight of a fuming Eriol who was walking along trying to pull his trousers out of his ass Eriols long legs were encased in leather his boots knee length over the top of the skin tight trousers and a black silk shirt wrapped up his torso but instead of buttons it laces up

_I don't know whose outfit is worse mine or his_

Jason looked down at his own outfit and sighed he was in baggy leather knee length shorts and knee high boots he wore a grey t-shirt with a kind of black waistcoat over the top on his hands were black leather fingerless gloves like Sakura's his red hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, no wonder people were looking at them they looked hot

"well, well, well, what do we have here" Jason stopped mid stride his eyes rested upon Sakura and Madison who were both being held in a strange man grasp his greasy grey hair hung limp his beefy arms pulled the two squirming girls close to his dirty body he licked his lips

_just what I thought we attracted to much attention_, though Jason

slowly a big group of men started to surround the four of them, the villagers noticing this started to flee knowing something bad was going down, the man smirked in delight and brought his lips down towards a fuming Sakura.


	8. She's a what!

**Hay all i acnt believe i got this chappy out so quick i wrote it all in like...3 hours lol and i hope you like it i wanted to get it out because for the next few days im going to be very busy let me know what you think of this story and any thoughts or ideas or stuff you would like to see xx**

**i dont own ccs or the people in it though some ppl in this story do belong to me**

**chapter 8- she's a what!**

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" Jason stopped mid stride his eyes rested upon Sakura and Madison who were both being held in a strange man grasp his greasy grey hair hung limp his beefy arms pulled the two squirming girls close to his dirty body he licked his lips

_just what I thought we attracted to much attention_, though Jason

slowly a big group of men started to surround the four of them, the villagers noticing this started to flee knowing something bad was going down, the man smirked in delight and brought his lips down towards a fuming Sakura.

Before Jason could react Sakura was already in motion her fist came flying and crashed into the bigger man's nose making him howl in pain, or rather to her amusement howl like a baby, blood poured from the bust nose, he screeched and slammed his fist into Sakura's head, Sakura went flying her body landed limply on the floor slowly rolling to a stop

the brute let out a laugh only to choke in pain as a long staff connected with the back of his head sending him collapsing to the ground

Sakura rose to her knees, her eyes blurry, Jason rushed to her side and scooped her into his arms, though luck wasn't with them as men who where with the big man stepped out and spread around the small group

"Sakura I don't like this" Madison eeped as one of the men leered at her

Eriol stepped in front of Madison and gave her a reassuring smile, Sakura rolled her eyes and started to wiggle wanting to be let down out of Jason's arms

reluctantly Jason lowered the girl to the ground keeping a steadying hand on her as she got her balance

looking around Sakura took in the situation

"Wanna know the good news or bad" Sakura asked no one in particular her eyes roaming around

"Good" Madison asked

"They are human"

"No shit" Jason replied receiving a whack round the head by a fuming Madison

"And the bad news, well we are out numbered at least 5 to 1 that's in including Madison here" Sakura informed then

Eriol looked at Madison expecting to see a worried face only to have a shiver run down his spine at the smirk across the beautiful pale face, her eyes were wide with glee and from out of no where in her petite hand was a video camera

" Ho ho ho ho" She laughed her hand coming to cover her mouth

" Well guys have fun" Madison announced as she ran to take shelter, the two lads looked at her gob smacked

Sakura knowing Maddy was now safe took a step forward towards the group of men, whose eyes eyed her hungrily

a flash of red followed by blue charged by her to engage in combat cries of pain could be heard from the humans as they dropped like flies to the dusty ground, a smirk caressed her lips as she too joined in the battle

unknown to the four they were being observed and studied

Eriols staff swung through his fingers hitting the man before his round the back sending him forward only to connect with a powerful kick to the ribs, bones braking could be heard as the man let out a scream before falling to the ground with his arms wrapped around his ribs, a knife approached from behind thrusting forward by a beefy arm of a small round man his lank hair hanging limp around his face a smile upon his lips as the knife connected with flesh, sure it didn't go where he had planned but it still made him bleed

Eriol hissed he had caught the smell of the man behind his but had been to slow to completely miss the attack, so he took it in the arm the blade reaching it hilt in his arm, yanking his arm and the blade away from the man he swung the staff at the short bloke hitting him in the head, then pulled it back only to thrust it forward into the man's stomach doubling him over, twirling it above his head he brought it crashing down in a wizz of air upon his head cracking it open, blood splattered up to spray over the young guard

Eyes blood red took in the scene before him, men were advancing upon him, though many in numbers none were as strong as him, running forward he punched his fist through the first and closest man's chest all the way through and on the way back pulled his heart along with his fist out, he hissed in pleasure as warm blood sprayed his face, licking his lips he was already upon the next landing blows upon the tall lanky man before him, then watching his drop as a powerful kick broke his leg, Jason let out a laugh, oh hell he was enjoying this, slowly he made his way through the endless amount of men only to stop at the sight of Sakura in battle, though she was still petite she was over powering a lot of men, their body's lay all around her some dead some barely alive at all, watching in amazement he watched as she dealt with the last few humans, he could feel Eriol beside him watching closely as well studying her actions

Sakura felt a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders restricting her movements throwing back her head she head the crunch as her head made contact with the man's jaw, bringing her leg up backwards swinging it into his jaw, then as the grip loosened she grabbed one arm and flung him over her shouldn't like he weighted nothing but air, he came crashing down to the ground with a thud wheezing for air as it was knocked out of him, bringing her foot back she sent it out with a fierce kick to the side of his head officially ending his life with a broken neck, but she received no rest for in the next second two men flung themselves at her ones fist connected with her face snapping her head to the side the other pulled out a dagger, Sakura jumped backward giving herself a small amount of space bending backwards she flipped her body over bringing her foot up into a powerful kick underneath the man's chin who hand punched her, his head snapped back with an audible crack, his body fell lifeless to the ground his eyes already glazing over in death, Sakura eyes rested upon the last man and smirked, he seemed to be standing still unsure what to do, the knife in his hand shook slightly and sweat glistening upon his brow, Sakura wiped her dusty hands upon the leather of her skirt and straightened her top which had started to move in all the action and was in danger of flashing everyone her boobs, her eyes flashed and her lips curved upwards as she made her way towards the man.

Eriol stared but he couldn't help it, he had never seen a woman fight so well, let alone a mortal and one who was only sixteen years of age, the sight he had seen was horrible yet so beautiful, he could hear the racing hearts as the last few men who had yet to die as their life slowly slipped away along with their blood upon the dusty hot ground, he could also hear the whirl of the camera battery as it took in the sights of the battle, he could smell the ugly smell of evil blood and the fresh smell of death, but all this didn't change the fact that she stood tall, a angel of death.

Jason shifted restlessly he wanted to help but knew there was no need she was plenty strong enough he had already seen her in action before, even if now she was stronger he could help but feel the urge to step in, he smiled at the body's littered around her.

pushing her hand forward she sliced her nails along the side of his face the white haired man hissed as he felt the nails tear his skin, blood started to swell up and run from the cuts, her anger radiated from her in waves

"Leave now" Sakura hissed her eyes flickering behind him

"Why" the man's cried his eyes falling upon hiss dead clan, though he wasn't too worried about them, if anything he was glad to be rid of them though it was a waist of life, he just had to check that it was the right person first

"Because you have someone other then yourself to think of you fool" Sakura cried out her voice filled with emotion, one blood red tear rolled from the corner of her eye, no one would know how much it pained her to kill for she really was a gentle person even if she was short tempered

Jason knew what she was on about for at that moment a pair of blue eyes and white pair popped round the corner to look at everything, the child's eyes widened though didn't seemed scared if anything the child seemed more enchanted, slowly the child came out of hiding her slender body confident

" No, stay where you are" The white haired man shouted to the child who ignored his pleas, she knew it was the right person and so did he though they still had to be careful

the child walked slowly forward time seemed to be standing still,

Sakura watched as the child came to rest a mere five inches or so in front of her, dropping to her knee's she smiled at the pale child

"Hay" She whispered knowing that there was nothing to fear as she seemed so calm like the air was clearer or something, though she knew something had happened by this meeting

the man let out a whimper and fell to his knee's his shoulders shaking as tears rolled down his cheeks to matte in the the short white beard there his grey blue eyes were clouded with fear, fear for his life and the child's

" Hello, my names Fyglia" The small child answered her elf like face glowed as she bowed to Sakura

Sakura felt the magic pulse around the small child

"How old are you?"Sakura enquired her head tilted to the side in the change of situation, one moment a battle the next a child if this was even a human child

" I am old" Fyglia smiled her pink lips curved happily " This is my guardian Kul" her petite hand motioned to the man who's wound was already healing the cuts had sealed but were still very red and raw

Sakura's eyes roamed over to the man who seemed to have picked himself up like nothing had happened and was now smiling his white teeth beaming out at them

"She said we would find you here" the man smiled and stood up, Sakura got a better look at him, his grey eyes were slanted but wide his nose small and turned up at the end his skin pale with an almost translucent look to it, her eyes wondered back to the child, yes she was a child though for some reason she also wasn't a child, Sakura sighted deeply, still on her knee's she took in the child appearance burning it into her memory, long silver white hair reaching her bottom, think almost too think pale skin wide blue eyes with flecks of purple what was weird also was her freckles they were practically silver upon the pale skin, she wore a light blur dress almost making her look unreal almost magical, which according to the tingling upon her skin, this child decently was, but what the hell is she, Sakura had nether come upon a being quite like her or the guardian

Eriol as if sensing Sakura's thoughts decided to answer the unspoken question, for once and only the once had he come across a being like these two

"They are faerie or also known as fay or fairy's" Eriol spoke

Jason spluttered yeah sure he had heard of them but he had never come across them, they were so rare gulping her looked at all the dead body's littering the floor his eyes then looked at the two before them

"Don't worry Jason they were bad men" Fyglia spoke her wide eyes lay upon his connecting

"wow I've never met a Fay before" Sakura smiled brightly

Madison deciding all was safe flung herself out of hiding and ran towards the small group her arms flying one small hand grasping the camera which had recorded the whole fight, stopping in front of them she jigged from one foot to the other her eyes twinkling her mouth opening and shutting like a fish with unanswered questions

"Hello" Madison burst forth his eyes twinkling

"This id Madison" Sakura indicated to the beautiful raven

the child watched in amusement for she was not who she thought she was, the guardian seemed to realise this also though didn't know what to say for he knew they would find her here for it was her destiny though they didn't quite expect her to be so how should they put it ...scary you would know how they feel if you could only see her that moment her eyes were wide and her mind ticking away already she was planning cute outfits

Sakura coughed her emerald eyes twinkling

"Why were you with these men, for your kind I'm sure its not normal for you to be with the likes of them" Eriol asked his eyes taking in the two before them

" Well its a long story" Kul replied

"Well we have plenty of time to hear it" Eriol replied he dint know if it was safe to trust them or not

"Look lets get to some shelter first because I don't know about you guys but us humans need some food" Sakura told them as she rubbed her stomach which as if on time let out a loud growl

"Yes we could do with something, my mistress has been waiting such a long time to meet her cousin and the princess I'm sure a few more minuets wont harm her" Kul replied innocently only to receive a smack from Fyglia

"Cousin?" Jason puzzled

"Princess would be me but who would be your cousin" Sakura asked

"Erm well" Kul replied rubbing his head sheepishly

"Madison is a Faire" Kul whispered his voice barly heard even for the vampire's hearing

"She's a what!"

**thank you for reading**

**let me know your thoughts xox**

**luuurrrrvvvvee faye**


	9. i want a bath

i_** dont own cardcaptor sakura, wish i did **_

**_sorry ive took so long to put this next chappy up il try get next one up asp enjoy xx_**

* * *

The small pub was crowded, making it hot and stuffy, the smell of sweat invaded their senses and smoke rolled up near the ceiling as some men smoked

Sakura scrunched up her nose in horror, her arm was wrapped around the silent Madison whose eyes seemed dead, like she was lost in her own little world, who wouldn't be with the news she just found out, come on its not everyday you find out your something your not.

Jason looked around, looking for any sign of danger his eyes flickered studying everyone in the room and the best ways to run if need be, not that he would run, too damn proud to run

Eriol watched the rest of the group though mainly Madison who seemed to be in shock, the once bright and creepy girl was silent,

Footsteps sounded behind them, his eyes jerked up to look at who was approaching, a small round woman approached warily she had heard of the fight and to be truthful she was glad the clan had been defeated though it didn't make her no less scared of the small group before her, putting on a brave cheerful face she approached them her eyes flickered to the two girls first taking in the bright emerald eyes as they looked upon the silent raven she seemed tense as if waiting for something to happen but refusing to leave the beauty in her arms, next was the child and old man both sat talking to each other oblivious to everyone else, the red head was studying the room, his eyes had already cast over her she had noticed and to her annoyance he had deemed her safe and weak, true they were safe from her but appearances could be deceiving though this didn't stop the tall elegant man from watching her approach with narrowed eyes

"Hello, my names" the woman was interrupted by a loud voice shouting across the dim noisy room

"Mama I'm hungry" the whiny voice shouted

"In a moment sweety"

"But mama" The young child shouted only to have a stern look cast at the young child

"sorry bout that doll" The lady said as she turned to address them though her main focus was upon the emerald eyed girl, who only nodded in acknowledgement whilst her hand stroked through the other girls hair

"Well as I was saying my names Helena, and I shall be tending to your needs"

"thanks" Sakura smiled at the lady

"Could we please have some water" Eriol spoke deciding it best to stick with something plain

"Sure thing darling" The lady spoke before leaving them alone

A few minutes later several glasses of water where placed before them, a few minutes later and the lady who had severed them had taken their food order, thus leaving them in peace to chat not that they would be able to concentrate with all the chatter going on around them.

Eriol sighed and decided that the talk they needed to have would be best once Madison was back to normal and when they could actually hear each other talk or even hear themselves think.

Already a week had passed for the small travelling group, now resting in a forest next to a gurgling stream

"Sakura, this place is so different from what we know" Madison whispered trying not to wake the others who were resting after travelling so far, it was like they had been sent back into the past to a place before technology, so far they had only come across small villages and a couple of small pubs and inn's, only stopping long enough to stock up on essentials for travailing. Sakura winced as the rough tree bark chaffed her back as she lent up against in, Madison's head in her lap

"i know though its all rather exciting though, well apart from people trying to kill us and all that" She agreed her fingers running through her slightly greasy hair, cringing she decided when it was light she was going to have a wash in the stream, they had been travelling for a few days since she had a decent wash and like most modern girls, she liked to be clean

"Sakura sing for me" Madison asked Sakura

"But you sing so much better then me?"

"Its nice to hear you sing though plus its nice to hear someone else's voice sometimes" Madison replied smiling up at her best friend all fear had left her, nodded as she went through a list of songs in her head to sing, Sakura tried to think of a nice one that she knew the perfect one came to her head which she remembered from a film she and Madison had watched a few years ago in fact one of Maddy's favourites

come, stop your crying, it will be all right

just take my hand, hold it tight

I will protect you from, all around you

I will be here, don't you cry

for one so small, you seem so strong

my arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm

this bond between us, cant be broken

I will be here, don't you cry

cause you'll be in my heart

yes, you'll be in my heart

from this day on

now and forever more

you'll be in my heart

no matter what they say

you'll be here in my heart always

why cant they understand

the way we feel

they just don't trust

what they cant explain

I know were different but

but deep inside us

were not that different at all

you'll be in my heart

yes, you'll be in my heart

from this day on

now and forever more

don't listen to them

cause what do they know

we need each other,

to have, to hold

they'll see in time,

I know

when destiny calls you

you must be strong

I may not be with you

but you've got to hold on

they'll see in time

I know

we'll show them together

you'll be in my heart

yes, you'll be in my heart

from this day on

now and forever more

oh, you'' be in my heart

no matter what they say

you'll be in my heart always

Always"

Sakura ended her softly sang song to look up from Madison's face to see the rest of the group smiling fondly at her

"what?" She asked scratching her head nervously

"Nothing" Jason laughed

"Idiot" The small fist of Fyglia smashing into Jason's stomach doubling him over shooting a look that said 'I dare you try that again and live' at her only to have her kick his bent up body in the ass knocking him onto his face

spitting out mud he mumbled something about shaving a fairy's hair off in her sleep, said fairy only smirked at the sprawled out vampire

Madison only giggled at all this

silence fell upon them all as they watched the sun slowly peek over the horizon casting its glow upon the receding shadows and the small group who soaked up its warmth,

"Eriol I know its silly" Madison started

"What is that?" Eriol enquired

"Well you know the suns up, and I know its a bit late to ask"

"oh, the whole how can you be alive thing"

"You mean why ain't we running around in a ball of flames yet, ain't you a bit late asking that I mean we have been travelling together for a while now" Jason butted in

Madison only frowned at Jason's newest display of being and idiot

"Well yeah I was just asking" She relied

"not many can some cant when they are young but after a couple hundred years can, or some when only a couple years old can and some never, I'm not sure how really" Eriol explained

"Its a bit like magic I think, just like Sakura can make those things come out of them pieces of paper that she has, I bet not many can do that, just like not many vampires can walk in the sun, in fact I only know about 20 who can and that's in all the time I've been walking and talking" Jason informed them

"Okay" Madison smiled

"Well now that the suns up me and Maddy here are going for a bath about half a mile down the stream it widens slightly and has some rocks around it, are you coming Fyglia?" Sakura asked as she rummaged through her small bag looking for a change of clothes

"Yeah I feel as filthy as the men look" Fyglia smirked

"Aint you taking any clothes" Sakura asked

"Nope" Came the replies

"Now that I think about it, you and Kul never carry anything"

that's because we use are spirit energy a bit like you did with Jason from what I can tell when you told me about it, I Imagen it and I can make it appear though you have to make sure you hold up the appearance of it, or you could find yourself butt naked, took me a couple years to make it work with out disappearing when I got detracted, gosh it was so embarrassing"

"sounds cool" Madison squealed

"You should be able to do it"

"Really" Once again Madison squealed

"Yeah well like I said your like me"

"Yeah you did say that, and we still need to talk about that" Sakura butted in, she was waiting for her nice bath and was starting to get annoyed waiting

"Looks like Sakura's wanting her bath" Madison giggled

"Yeah I am" both girls found themselves being dragged and chucked into the freezing water

"SAKURA!" They screamed


	10. The five kingdoms

**_i dont own cardcaptor sakura or people from it tho i do own any others like my fiesty jason hehe_**

anyways hope you enjoy this chappy got two chappys dont in a day whoop whoop so tierd now chow for now

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

**The five kingdoms**

To say the prince of the vampires was angry that would be an understatement, for he was way past that, a month had come and gone since he had sore her, one long boring month and it annoyed him to think that he could not have gone with her, not only that he could not go out to find her, since her leaving he had been sentenced to his chambers and was not allowed to leave, he knew there was no point in trying to escaped just yet, the castle was too heavily guarded even for someone like him, and as much as he hated his farther, he knew that at the time being he was not strong enough in mind or body to defeat him and his followers, the time just wasn't right plus he knew his farther wasn't the only being behind the strength against them he would just have to wait for his cousin to come for him though his patience was wearing thin, on this note he started to think back to the battle when he watched her flee with Eriol and Jason and that raven haired girl

flashback

"Your fights with me" Xlos had shouted

reluctantly Syaoran turned back to the fight,

Before him stood Xlos in all his bloody glory, the blood had now stopped poring from his nose,but still covered his clothing making it a bloody mess and quite gross, casting a quick glance around he noticed the other vampire just stood there unsure of what to do, some were itching to join in and some wanting to protect the prince though not many it seemed,

the sound of light footsteps distracted him from his musing making him bring his sword up in time to stop his head being chopped from his shoulders the clash of sword on sword was loud as they both pushed trying to get the upper hand, unlucky for Syaoran he knew Xlos had more upper strength, dropping his sword downwards he ducked under the sword and rolled to the side, quickly he darted forward bring his sword in for a few jabs and slashed only to have them knocked away, kicking upwards he brought his foot up into a powerful kick to Xlos stomach, who in turn lost his breath his sword lowering, Syaoran followed up with a round house kick to the head, snapping his head to the side with an audible crack, that made the vampires watching wince

"Give up prince, your farther will have her and her power" Xlos spoke blood dribbling from the cut in his lip

"Not while in alive"

"Foolish child do you honestly think you have a chance"

"Maybe not yet but i will one day"

"Even if you should gain the strength he is not alone in this plan, you would be hunted down and slaughtered"Mwhahahaha

"Then I die for a worthy cause"

"Stupid and foolish just like your mother"

"Leave my mother out of this"

the vampires watching the fight were become bored with the little chat and started to jeer Xlos into teaching the brat a lesson

"You see even your fathers followers are against you"

"Yes I see that and they will curse the day I rule" Syaoran shouted a few of them took head of his warning and stopped some only shouted louder

"Lightning" He shouted and swung his sword at the most loudest of the group, the man stood stark still his hair standing on end as little visible sparks of yellow flickered on him showing the lighting travelling through his body, bringing his sword down in a slashing motion the lightning stooped and the vampire fell to the floor dead his heart burst

"so you do have some power"

"..."

"I wonder who you stole it from"

"I will never tell you anything you brute"

"Hmm and brute a girly word, ha-ha besides there's not many element users left in this dimension, and none in any others that I know off, so you must of killed one of them, though i would like to know, so was it a werewolf I hear their blood is tasty, very meaty, or a shape shifter there meant to be sweet, not good for me then I don't like sweet blood, gives me tooth ache, or the elves Ummmm wonder what theirs is like I heard no ones ever tasted one of them mine you i think there's none left its been what is it now, ...three hundred years since one showed up and even longer since some other creatures ha-ha must be scared of me"

"Are you finished ranting yet?"

"No"

Syaoran groaned and charged his sword swinging for the taller man, several minuets passed by with mainly Xlos pushing him away with one final fling of Xlos's sword Syaoran was flung away his sword dropping from his bloody hand and blood gushed from the deep cut on his fore arm and his stomach hurting from where he had been stabbed the wound already slowly healing.

"I grow tired of this fight" Xlos's voice boomed out no cut visible though he had been hit my a minor electric shock

"I wont stop" was huffed back

"Seize him, take him to his farther"

the group surrounded the struggling prince grasping his arms, yanking them behind his back and tying them up in demon enhanced rope that would be impossible to cut without a demon dagger or sword and they were rare and unlucky for him his farther had one, plus a cut from one of them took twice as long to heal.

end of flashback

To say his farther was mad would be like saying the sea ain't deep or fire wont burn, because he could still feel the sword wounds he had inflicted upon his back, though they had healed they were still tender and sore, and that was a couple weeks ago, he only hoped that Sakura was okay and that the fools he had sent with her were taking care of her

Sakura lay floating peacefully the birds chirping in the tree's and the morning sunlight casting down upon her warming the chilly pool of water they were in, not far from her Madison and Fyglia were splashing each other and enjoying the refreshing feeling getting rid of all the grime from there travels, all wounds had healed from and previous fights though they had not been in one since the big fight in the village a while ago which she was glad off she didn't like to fight only when need be,

"Hay Sakura" Madison spoke as she rose from the water after being dunked by Fyglia

"Ummmm"

"where we heading to anyway?"

"I don't know, I don't even know where we are"

"We are in the wolf kingdom" Fyglia interrupted

"Where?" Madison asked confused at the name of the place

"well you see compare to your dimension we name are territory after us"

"So what was the vampire one called?"

"the devil kingdom"

"That's kind of creepy"

"Yeah, well ours is called the fairy kingdom, its not as large as the devil kingdom but larger then any other kingdoms many are very small though and not called kingdoms they are only kingdoms if they have a ruler like King Li of devil, and King Darius Hunter, they are very good assassins and often travel with another of there kingdom or in packs, also there is the shape shifters kingdom which they just call the South land, then there's the elves though they haven't been seen in like three hundred years or more they used to live in the forests everywhere but no ones seen any in such a long time"

"Wow"

"Though even with these big kingdoms there is many villages that don't belong to any and mortals live in them and the kingdoms except for the devil kingdom any mortals there are slaves"

"Those poor people"

"Well many its there own choice, they get used for food but not killed and for this they get food and shelter, were as if they didn't live there some are so poor that they would die without help

"Damn that sucks" Sakura huffed feeling sorry for them

" Anyway just because were not in vampire territory does not mean we are safe, the wolf kingdom is very dangerous and the werewolf's are often savage and blood firstly as there beast make them like that, you can find the odd gentle wolf but not often, and they are great hunters"

"Hay Sakura have you noticed so far you have companions from the devil kingdom and the fairy kingdom, maybe we are meant to meet someone from each kingdom and have them with us?" Madison spoke as she pieced bits together,

"Your right its just a shame that we don't have the prophecy so we could know the whole detail's" Sakura added

"I heard that the wolf kingdom had part of it" Fyglia added "And I wouldn't be surprised if my mum has a part"

"What do you mean a part?" Maddy asked

"Well it was torn, all five major kingdoms got together when it was written, and the devil kingdom tried to steal it out of the elves hands thus it ripped in half, the shape shifters took it from the devils and decided till the time was right they should all hold a piece, the devil kingdom wanted it all for themselves so they were denied a piece, thus it ended up in four parts so I figure each kingdom hold as piece" Fyglia replied her eyes lighting up as she went as she thought it through,

"Wow your pretty smart" Maddy smiled

I"Yeah well I kind of forgot all about it being split till I just thought about it, though I don't normally forget things its like it just came to me, strange ain't it?"

"Part of the mystery of the world" Madison replied

"So we need to find someone from each kingdom to help us gain each piece, well we may as well start here and find some one to help us"

"Lets tell the others" Maddy said rising from the water and drying off, the others followed her lead getting dry and dressed though lucky Fyglia just imagined her clothes and they were there, which today was a short white dress with short puffy sleeves a blue tie round the waist with baby blue shorts underneath and white doll like shoes which had ribbons that tie up to her knee's, Madison also wore a dress a violet one that was tight sleeveless to the waist then was loose and flowing to her knees with dark purple leggings and knee length boots, Sakura went for a pink under top and and loose white men's shirt over top and back shorts and her boots along with her fingerless gloves ready for action, a small black blade was at her side that the stranger had left stabbed into her bed when they had first got there (one Donovan left)

"Come on lets find them" Sakura said as she started to make her way along the stream to were they had left Eriol and Jason and Kul, though Kul had said something about finding some food for them.

A few minuets later Sakura sat before a small fire the men had built letting her hair dry, jason sat staring at the flames whilst Eriol sat chatting to Madison and Kul was cooking fish over the fire, Fyglia had already gone looking for some berry's to eat with the fish saying it was to plain for her tastes

"Jason" Sakura spoke

"yes"

"I've decided what we are too do next"

"Okay what's that then?"

"We are going to find the prophecy"

"Do you know where it is?"

"Maybe"

"Where?"

"Fyglia thinks that maybe four of the five major kingdoms have a piece, the wolf, the fairy's, the south lands and the elves except the devil kingdom which was the cause of it being split"

" And how do you suppose we actually get them"

"Well that's why I need your lots help, and maybe after that we can see what we need to do next though I cant help but feel we are missing a few people so my guess is that we are meant to have someone from each kingdom here, don't you think?, its just seems like that seeing as it was split its like its bringing us together, we already have two devils, two fairy's two mortals"

"I see your point but I still don't no how we are even going to get into the wolf castle to ask for it or even steal it, I think if we ask for it they might laugh at us or even kill us don't you think?"

"Yes but its not as bad as the elves they haven't been seen in three hundred years I don't know how we will get their part" Sakura spoke

"That's if we survive getting the first" Jason pointed out

"I agree" Sakura said as she scratched her neck in a nervous gesture

"So do I" Spoke a strange growling voice.

* * *

ooooh looks like they wernt expecting someone elde to agree?? Anyways ill try get next chappy up soon hope you like it


End file.
